A Different Kind of Warrior
by Last-Known-Fighter
Summary: Prince Vegeta and his Saiyans are enslaving the population of Mezai, but only one girl catches his eye. Her name is Atzuke, an orpahn with an unusual attitude and a passion for fighting. Will she give Vegeta the ass kicking she promised, or will he be the


------ Hello! This is my first fic posted, so try not to hate it too much! If you're wondering why it's rated R, it's because of language and possible lemon. Ummm, my charecter Atzuke will be talking about/singing music every once and a while. It won't be too much, I hope. It'll probably just be Goo Goo Dolls, Matchbox Twenty, and a little Simple Plan or Sum 41. If you don't like those guys, just ignore it, please. Thanks!-----  
  
I'm Atzuke. A seventeen-year-old warrior. A different kind of warrior, but a warrior none the less. A warrior with long blue hair, icy blue eyes, and a blue and black wadrobe. I live on Mezai, a planet near Earth, wich isn't quite the greatest place to live, especially not right now, cuz the Saiyans are here. Damn them. Ruining what could've been a great day to....  
" Well, well, well, look what we have here."  
I turn around to see one of the bastards, dressed in that stupid armor. Why would they want to come to Mezai? This place sucks. We don't have anthing the don't, 'cept for a couple billion more people...things. And why in the hell would they come to the park???  
" Yeah? What's so great?" I say in a mocking sort of tone, raising an eyebrow.  
He has black, flame-like hair, and a tough, arrogant look to him. What an ass.  
" Well, no one told me there was going to be attractive women here."  
" Oh, so you're that kind of jackass, hmm?"  
He seems to be amused by my behavior, for some odd reason. He's about my age, maybe a year or two older, but has a sign of the royal house on his armor. Maybe he's the prince?  
Oh, well.  
" I wouldn' be calling me that if I were you," he warns, taking a few steps closer.  
" But you're not me, and I can call you any damned thing I want."  
" Did you know that my men are out taking this whole planet captive as we speak, and that every last one will be used as slaves?" He grins, trying to intimidate me." All your friends, your parents..."  
" Sorry, dude, but that ain't gonna work. You see, I'm an orphan, and I only have on friend, goes by the name of Arco, so I really don't give a rat's ass unless you're doing the whole mass murdering thing."  
He's taken aback by my response. I can just tell. I'm guessing he is the prince and that he isn't used to being spoken to like this.  
" You...insolent little-"  
" Are you really gonna try to get me all fired up with name calling?" I question, cocking an eyebrow." I thought your race liked using brute force."  
" You are the most stupid-"  
" Stupid?"  
" Yes, stupid-"  
" I feel stupid, but I know it won't last for long," I start to sing, instantly reminded of my second favorite Matchbox Twenty song." And I've been guessin', but I coulda been guessin' wrong."  
" What the hell are you singing?"  
" Matchbox Twenty, the Earth band! You know, Rob Thomas, Kyle Cook, Paul Doucette, Adam Gaynor, Pookie-"  
" Pookie?!"  
" Well, his real name's Brian Yale, but-"  
" You are insane."  
" Well, insane is as insane does," I say in a matter-of-fact sorta way.  
I can tell he is intrigued and annoyed at the same time with me, wich only makes me curious.  
" Well, mister Saiyan, just how do plan on enslaving me?"  
" I was going to knock you out, then-"  
" Knock me out? Aww, you must not know what my day job is..."  
" And just what would that be?"  
" A warrior!" I shout, bring down both fists on his head.  
" A female warrior?" He stumbles back, then regains his composure." I won't go easy on you, I am Prince Vegeta, and I will not be defeated by a mere female."  
" Oh, I didn't want to 'defeat' you! I just wanted to give you a good ass kicking!"  
The Prince tries to rush me, but I step aside at the last second, shoving my elbow into his back." Oh, come on, mister Prince! Surely you can do better?"  
Frustrated, he runs at me as I run from him as he yells," You coward! Turn around and fight me like a real warrior!"  
" Okay!" I happily shout, turning around and running full bast into him, my shoulder colliding with his stomach.  
Now he's pissed. He shoots a ki blast right at my back, knocking me to the ground. Prince Vegeta steps on my back, forcing me into the grass.  
" Hmmm....I think I'll have a lot of fun with you...." he trails off, letting his foot up.  
I flip over to glare at him, knowing of his intentions." You sick bastard."  
" That's master to you," he sneers, crossing his arms arrogantly." And if you are going to be my personal slave, then you must learn to hold your tongue."  
I dispise the words that come from him, now very angry. I get up on my elbows and sweep my leg across his, lifting him off the ground until he falls back with a thud.  
" I don't take orders, Mister Prince..."  
I get on him and land a nice little puch right to his face. The Prince throws me off him and pins me to the ground, looking at my with his cold eyes.  
" If you think you can beat me, girl, then you'd be wrong," he snarls, moving his face closer.  
" If you think I'd ever be your slave, then you'd be the one that's wrong," I fire back, spitting in his face defiantly." So get the hell off my planet."  
He lets me go to wipe his face off, watching me closly as I get to my feet. I match his smirk with my own, both of us silent. That is, until he dissappears.  
" Oh, damn, what're you doing now?" I whine, turning around to see if he's slipped behind me.  
" Just knocking you out like I said I would," he whispers in my ears as I feel a sharp pain in my neck as my world goes black.  
He knocked me out. That bastard.  
  
----Okay, there's the first chapter...Umm...I'm a really paranoid person, so please, if you're going to critize me, at least tell me what to do better. I hate people that just go 'you suck', that's lame. Review if you want...^.^'---- 


End file.
